To have you By my side
by Tsuaishia
Summary: Alert: this is a fanfic I'm not Naruto owner -The war is over, But Naruto knew that Love turns someone into a selfish person just like in the case of Obito/ Shinsui Uchiha, Naruto decided to perform a dangerous jutsu that will bring dead people to life again, what is the price that Naruto have to pay to have his Sasuke back?
1. Chapter 1: Lying in Konoha

I don't own any character of Naruto, all credit goes for Naruto editor/creator...

It's only a fanfiction about SasuNaru

Naruto has performed a dangerous jutsu after he defeated Obito and Madara, what was the price that Naruto has to pay now?

What the possibilities that Naruto stupidily awake again this time !

Will Sasuke save him this time? who's going to bring Naruto back to himself?

Please enjoy

The Sky was shining blue, and the sun was blowing it rays to their extent that what Naruto was seeing from his window at the Hospital of Konoha, He couldn't move, his body was too weak and wounded Suddenly his head started to ache again, he held his head with one hand that was available, he was screaming from pain, two women came in the room, one got red long silky hair with gray-violet eyes, she was wearing a blue Komon* that has Gypsophila* white flowers as pattern, The red headed women rushed towards the blonde haired boy, Holding him tight to her chest " It's all right Naruto I'm here, None is going to hurt you anymore" said the woman with a shaking voice that seems she was about to cry the second Blonde woman with Hazel eyes said back" Kushina that won't help try to Hold him for me before it starts again today" The Red Haired Lady has awaken a sad face while she was looking at that boy screaming pain, she started to move her fingers " kongo fuma no jutsu*" Metal Chains with Golden Light were holding each part from the small body of the fragile boy, "IT BURNS STOP IT" Shouted the boy louder the Blonde woman laid her hands one over the Naruto's head and the other one over his stomach " W…AHHHHA….WHAT…AIIIIIIEEEE….. ARE YOU DOING TO ME? WHO ARE YOU?" the boy screamed, Kushina closed her eyes and bited her lips while tears rolled from her eyes "You'll feel much better Naruto, now go to sleep" the Blonde lady said to him while she was extracting chakra from Naruto's Body, after a moment Naruto was feeling dizzy and asleep, Kushina released him from her sealing chains The Blue eyed Boy held the Tip of her Kimono weakly with a voice that she barely heard "w…w….wh…o..a….m" Kushina was trying to smile even if it killed her inside to see her son in this state and her inability to do anything for him before she could answer a blonde guy taller than the red haired woman who looked similar with Naruto's look was wearing a blue outfit with a long white coat that has in the edge fire patterns appeared next to her" You're Naruto our son" as he smiled to him watching him falling asleep to his wife humming a lullaby for for their son" Yondaime, Kushina follow me please, He needs to rest" the Blonde woman ordered the Couple.

"Naruto is stronger than you think" the Hazel eyed woman pointed to the couple as they were at the Yondaime office.

"Tsunade-Sama, the Jutsu that Naruto used when he confronted Obito and Madara …" the violet eyed woman couldn't say more She was interrupted by Tsunade

"Naruto was through a lot of things, that I can't even tell what was the most dangerous, your son will be all right, I need you to be strong too Kushina-chan your Chakra is very special you're the only one that can hold back Naruto whenever his YokaiGan is activated, Kurama for right now is trying to resist this unknown power, Minato can't do much, no matter how Strong you're, but only Kushina and I can help Naruto" then she added "Naruto wanted to be acknowledged, he wanted to make that dream of happiness to come true, where everyone will have his lost back to life, Naruto was so lonely especially when his lover left him, it torn him he was smiling and making a fool of himself to not get us worried about him, He wanted everyone back and to bring peace and love to all nations, but everything comes with a price, and if I knew he was about something that crazy I would seal him far away" she said as she was looking towards the couple standing idly Minato was patting his wife silky hair as he said" Tsunade-Sama I've read all the scrolls at Naruto's place, I came to conclude that there is a seal, that will work on Naruto we need an Uchiha join us, it's a very dangerous Seal but as you pointed out earlier Naruto is already Strong enough"

The violet eyes became so big, Minato kept going with his speech" There's 1% chance that Naruto will regain his lost memories, but at least we can extract that Demon eyes Spirit out of him" Tsunade walked towards Minato then said" let's get going then" Kushina wiped her tears away, they can heal Naruto even if he will have no memory about his past, in the beginning there was no memories of them before he used such a dangerous Jutsu to bring back the people that died 16 years ago, she was imagining how life is going to be to hold her son to her chest and what will be his favorite food apart from ramen, She chuckled at the thought of her son telling her " I'm home Mom" or Calling her Mom, Minato saw a happiness in the face of his wife that he reminded him of 16 years ago but this time she was walking and alive.

Meanwhile in the Uchiha compound

A Tall skinny guy with a strong masculine build, a fair porcelain skin, black eyes, silky black hair, wearing a blue nay turtleneck without sleeves and a black ankle pant, he was sitting in the balcony drown into deep thought

" _ **Teme, don't kiss me in public" the blue sky eyed said while his blush reached his ears**_

" _ **You hate me that much" the mocking brunette said**_

" _ **of course not, I love you temmmee Ttebayooo!" Naruto said out of embarrassment as he held the brunette's hand**_

A shaking hand brought Sasuke to his sweet sour present, a soft feminine voice said" Sasuke are you okay?" Mikoto asked with a worrying face

"Yes, mother don't worry, I'm fine" Sasuke replied put it on a fake smile to reassure his mother

"Sasuke, there's someone looking for you, she's waiting in the living room" Mikoto Smiled to her son as she brushed with her hand his silky hair, Sasuke blushed it has been long ago that he felt his mother touch, he was no longer a kid of 1st grade, he stood up and hoped it won't be Sakura-chan, as he walked the hallway leading to the living room, he saw the pink haired girl, it was Sakura Haruno as he sighed " what brings you here Sakura? I don't feel like seeing/talking to anyone right now"

Komon= is an everyday kimono that became pretty rare in japan.

gypsophila paniculata(baby's breath)= is a type of small white flowers and their meaning is Innocent and gladness


	2. Chapter 2: Cherry Blossom

_Previously:_

 ** _"Sasuke, there's someone looking for you, she's waiting in the living room" Mikoto Smiled to her son as she brushed with her hand his silky hair, Sasuke blushed it has been long ago that he felt his mother touch, he was no longer a kid of 1st grade, he stood up and hoped it won't be Sakura-chan, as he walked the hallway leading to the living room, he saw the pink haired girl, it was Sakura Haruno as he sighed " what brings you here Sakura? I don't feel like seeing/talking to anyone right now"_ **

* * *

The green eyed girl raised her face "Sasuke-kun" as she laughed to sweep away the annoying fact that the brunette wanted to kick her out.

"I was around to shop so I said to myself, why don't I pay visit to my team mate Sasuke?" She said as she was trying to fake a laugher putting lightly the back of her hand on her mouth with raising her head a little, Sakura keep your nerves cool, don't lose your temper to his teasing after all Sasuke could wake up from the wrong side of the bed.

Sasuke walked to Engawa* the Green eyes was purchasing him then he leaned lightly against the opened Shoji* as he crossed his arms.

He pointed out" As I know Sakura-chan the nearest Fancy shop is 2 miles away that Mom usually shops from there, besides our area holds Book stores and you're not a bookworm there's no magazine for you, Handcraft shops and their art isn't on your taste plus you can't stand the dust, Flower stall you're not that friends you and that Ino Yamanaka, otherwise you were shopping at the secondhand clothes store not far from here"

In Sakura's head the statement "shopping at secondhand clothes" was repeating with echo over and over the pink haired girl spoke to her fighting spirit, Give me a hammer no A SledgeHammer now the girl looked at him with a wintry smile

"Sasuke-kun I wanted to discuss a matter with you" She said as she was stabbed by the mean things he said

"Sakura I'm listening" he said as he was looking at the cherry blossom tree it had bloomed beautifully again this year just like 4 years ago.

A mirage started to drawn in Sasuke's eyes where Naruto was there under that Sakura tending his hand to the brunette as demanding him to join him under the falling petals of the sakura:

" _ **Waoh Sasuke it's blooming again, nee nee Sasuke, let's watch it together again next year" the Blonde was shouting of joy as he was turning on himself as a spiral**_

Sasuke nodded his head slowly as he smiled, the green eyed girl looked at him fiercely then opened her mouth

"Sasuke Are you listening to me? What are you agreeing?" that Pitched voice dragged the black haired guy from his sweet memory, the Dark Haired guy was annoyed and said.

"Make it short already Sakura, you're a boring person" he stated as he was getting really annoyed

The young lady was two fingers about to shot him with 10 kunai at once, before Sakura could say anything they were interrupted by Mikoto "Sorry for interrupting, I'm bringing you some tea and snacks"

She sat on the floor seating, as she placed the silver plate on the middle of the low wooden table, She took the teapot and poured to Sakura-chan, the black haired woman stood up and said with a cheerful smile that blows Sakura chan sight.

"Please enjoy your tea and Snack Haruno-chan" then she turned her heels and walked out as she closed the shoji

Sakura took the tea and continued her talk

"Sasuke, did you go see Naruto?"

"No, I didn't" he answered calmly as he was looking away

"Sasuke-kun I Lik" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence

"Sakura, isn't that cheating? What will Kiba-kun think of you?" Sasuke stated as he was absent minded

"…stop hurting Naruto, it's already enough, the Jutsu he formed was only for your sake to have you back, Naruto might turn into a monster, Naruto doesn't even remember his own name, he took that war for you for what for" Sakura said with a cold sad voice

Sasuke already knew that, he didn't need anyone to remind him of this sour truth

"If you're done talking, you know where the door is"

Sakura put down the teacup on the table.

"Naruto might be brat but he was at least honest with himself, I was and I'm still against your relationship, it's not like you can have a family with Naruto….. you've gotten you're whole clan back, I think it's better for Naruto since he forgot everything to leave him alone, besides the book store has a cute blonde cashier" as she winked to him

"It's none…"Sakura cut him off

"Since everything is said and done, I'm going now, no need to walk me, I know where's the exist"

Sasuke was cursing"Kuso that bi*** of Haruno talking as she understands anything" he turned to see a tall guy with neck length black hair with dark eyes, less pale skin than Sasuke "nii-san" Sasuke said surprised by his brother who was on a mission that Yondaime sent him few weeks ago

Itachi smiled as he poked his young brother forehead a daily ritual

"Girls like chit-chat you shouldn't take it to your heart" the Black haired guy said to his young brother

"Sakura isn't wrong either Ni-san" Sasuke said as he was lost

"It's not like you can see Naruto; he's unstable, Tsunade-Sama and the Yondaime's wife are the only ones that can get to Naruto's room, he used a forgotten dangerous Jutsu, I wonder how YokaiGan didn't take control of his body once he performed that jutsu, but it's a good sign my mission was related to Naruto's health state, there's a hope that this usuratonkatchi of yours you'll treat him soon at Ichiraku" The big brother said cheerfully to the young Uchiha then he continued

"You need to stop blaming yourself, Naruto wanted you happy I guess, I'm sure once he'll be fully awake he'll be asking for you"

Sasuke smiled as he blushed, he never thought he'll be talking to his big brother that way, about his relationship

"Thank you Ni-san" the young Uchiha said as he blushed

"The cherry blossom are so beautiful" Itachi noticed

"Yes, they are" he smiled in the memory of his love life Naruto

"That baka of Sasuke, arrogant thinking high of himself" Sakura was talking loudly what gave her a look of a psycho with her gestures of raising her arms up and down

A short black haired guy and pale skin with a black outfit was reading a book – if you see someone talking to himself/herself, avoid them they might have a dangerous mental sickness or a mental disorder-

Haruno saw the guy with the book "Oi Sai get down"

The short haired guy answered bluntly "Sorry, Sakura you need Tsunade-sama for a psychic checkup"

Sakura appeared just next to Sai kicked him to his flower pie holy place, then she sent him flying with a combo of punches, when Sai hits the ground the next page of his book fell next to him- a psycho can have anger issue, that type are the most dangerous they enjoy, hitting randomly their opponent (it can be anyone when they have their panic attack) tell them that you're their friend and you'll help them in the near future with a specialist –

Sai Said" Sakura-chan don't worry, I'll be there for you, whenever you'll decide to see Tsunade-sama"

There was a burning aura behind Sakura-chan and her eyes became all white with a contoured black all around as she screamed "SAIIIIII I'LL BURRY YOU ALIVE AFTER I WILL BATH IN YOUR TEARS"

* * *

 **Engawa** = it's the outside (wooden strip of flooring) of the room just like in the Japanese traditional houses, in other term like a veranda or a balcony.

 **Shoji** = it's a Japanese door window or room divider consisting of translucent paper(washi) over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood(made by bamboo usually)

 **YokaiGan** = it's a term that I composed on my own in the meaning of demon's eyes


	3. Chapter 3: Thunder and Sun

**Sai Said" Sakura-chan don't worry, I'll be there for you, whenever you'll decide to see Tsunade-sama"**

 **There was a burning aura behind Sakura-chan and her eyes became all white with a contoured black all around as she screamed "SAIIIIII I'LL BURRY YOU ALIVE AFTER I WILL BATH IN YOUR TEARS"**

* * *

A firm hand moved violently Sakura who chokes Sai,

"Screw you Sakura, which demon is possessing you this time" Ino screamed at Sakura

 _That crowns it all!_ Sakura said to herself, Sakura was shaking from anger

"It's pretty much what I expected from a wacko like you, Saku-Baka!" the blonde girl said irritated while she was helping the guy to get up from the floor, she added while she was looking at the dark haired guy

"Honey, are you okay?" as she was primping his clothes

"Ino, fix your hair style, you look like a granny" Sakura said as she was leaving the lovey-dovey couple

The sky started to be decorated with gray clouds, the sun was hiding, the storm was about to take place.

On the Hokage's office; Minato and Kushina were trying to come with a seal that won't undo the jutsu of Naruto, the red haired lady was about to speak then; she preferred to wear silence, Minato knew it already he read it all over her face.

"Kushina, you are very strong at fuinjutsu, it'll work" Minato said cheerfully and lively to his wife

"Minato, what if we fail? What if the Uchiha won't consider to help? What if…" the blonde tall guy grabbed his partner from her waist, pulled gently her chin and pressed his lips on hers gently, her hand closed on the tissue of Minato's outfit as she was on her toes to match his height, the blue eyed man locked his arms on his petite lady.

"Feeling better, now?" he asked with a gentle low tone

"Um…" she said shyly

He was patting her hair "Cutie-pie, everything is going to be alright, Okay?"

"Naruto hated to be left on his own, we need to ask Tsunade-sama to allow his teammates to visit him" she said while she was drawing with the tip of her finger on the chest of her husband

"Yes, I completely agree with you" then they both go back reading books to fix their seal

Meanwhile at the Hospital

Naruto was in a deep pleasant sleep, as it shows on his smiley face

" _It's so warm here" Naruto said_

 _A familiar voice that the little Blondie couldn't tell who was it, he couldn't see his face fully_

" _Who are you?" Naruto asked_

" _Usuratonkachi, you're always airheaded with no self-awareness" the other guy answered_

 _Naruto felt strange but a content feeling was pouring him from inside to outside, the brunette boy got closer to him, the sky blue eyes couldn't see the face of that guy who seemed familiar to him, that rains him happiness only from his presence, the dark haired guy lowered his head and with his left hand; he pulled away the hair that was over his ear, and said in a ticklish whisper whose made Naruto turned into a conserved tomato "I'm Sa…. Remember Baka"_

Naruto woke up, _**it was only a dream he said to himself**_ _,_ _ **but it was so realistic,**_ the small blonde boy was looking from his bed to the window, a repetitive thunders announced the storm, Naruto curled on himself as he hid under the blanket while he put his hands on his ears, he was terrified from the sound of the thunders, the electricity cut what made it worst, he was trembling and about to cry, until he felt a warm touch.

"Naruto don't be scared, I'm here" a masculine soft voice that felt familiar to the trembling body but he couldn't remember, he tossed the blanket aside and hugged the waist of the stranger, now Naruto covered himself in the warm embrace It was none else but Sasuke Uchiha, he knew how much Naruto is frightened by the heavy storms, he was trying to calm his as he caressed his head and back.

He said as he was shivering and crying "I'm afraid, please don't leave me alone, and stay with me"

"Naruto, I won't leave you till you'll fall asleep again" Sasuke said

"No, please I beg you, stay with me and don't go even if I'm asleep" Naruto begged him as he burst into tears

"shhh, Naruto, I'll stay with you, don't cry" Uchiha said pained by Naruto's tears usually he would have ravished him but it killed him that he wasn't even able to think about pervy thoughts then he added

"Naruto let's lie down together..." Naruto didn't want to hear anything else and he replied with shaking his head weakly "NO NO NO, YOU WILL LEAVE IF WE DO SO"

Sasuke was wondering if Naruto is reacting that way due to his fear, and what if it wasn't him who comes for him in the first place, would Naruto be in someone else's grip? He chased away these thoughts and demanded gently "Naruto, I will stay here as much as you want me, I want to lay down with you"

The Curled body moved a bit and raised his head, and he asked a soft voice mixed with hiccups from crying" Pinky promise?!" Sasuke couldn't think straight but he had to hold himself, there's no way to jump on Uzumaki in his state.

He forced himself to look back and said "Yes, Pinky promise"


	4. Chapter 4: Your Warmth

Sorry guys for being that late, I've been throu' a lot, and I lost all inspiration to write, I wanted to give something with my own feelings, and a fight got my inspiration back, Hope you'll like it.

* * *

The Curled body moved a bit and raised his head, and he asked a soft voice mixed with hiccups from crying" Pinky promise?!" Sasuke couldn't think straight but he had to hold himself, there's no way to jump on Uzumaki in his state.

He forced himself to look back and said "Yes, Pinky promise"

* * *

Then Naruto Noticed that they were on the floor, he moved back and stood, it came to his mind that no matter how comfortable this atmosphere was, and regardless the aura of this unknown person comforting him from the fear of the storm, and that feeling of déjà-vu, the blond couldn't remember that person, he noticed that he isn't scared anymore, and that hearing his voice all his fears faded away, Naruto felt troubled cause deep in his heart, there was warm feelings, the blue eyes got bigger, it was the same sensation with his dream, he couldn't remember the name either, he looked so troubled; at that moment a soft hand reached Naruto's face, Uzumaki raised his head to see Sasuke, he was blushing to his ears and his heart couldn't stop beating that on the empty hospital room the echo was the sound of Naruto's palpitation _– why am I like this?-_ he said to himself as he looked at the pale face with dark eyes, he was handsome, he looked like an angel fell from the dark sky to save him, _but who was he?_ Naruto was asking again himself, Uchiha decided to break the silence and said:

"Naruto are you alright?" with a soft voice

The sky blue eyes blinked and he couldn't answer as tears rolled from his eyes, Sasuke was worried, with a voice that stress was taking over it asked again:

"Naruto, are you hurt somewhere?"

Sasuke felt anxious worried - _maybe it was a bad idea to come, even in the past all I've done was to make him cry over and over-_ said to himself, then the blond silhouette opened his shivering lips; looked at the pale uneasy face of the tall guy, Uzumaki's eyes were a blue Paraiba* sparkling it was the tears that made them looked so incredibly stunning, his under eyes were getting red, and his nose was about to run too, his lips became a pink of Gloxinia*, Sasuke felt like he's falling love again – _don't even think of it Sasuke Uchiha, he's already frightened I need to think straight!-_ Uchiha said to himself, with a weakened voice, cut by hiccups from crying Naruto said:

"you're kind to me…I don't know you…you appeared from nowhere…I conclude that my name is Naruto…I feel comfortable like I've known you from long ago…kusoo I don't know what I'm saying" The tiny blond was blushing to the fullest, shyly he was bumping his left and right index to each other while he was doodling

Sasuke realized that Naruto is still the same, he didn't answer his question right, the blond would react that way only if he was over excited which isn't the case, or that he's embarrassed, Uchiha was happy at that moment that means Uzumaki's feelings are still the same, Sasuke felt relieved and the anxiety left with his worries.

Naruto can't recall the brunette but he was feeling awkward in Sasuke's presence, the tall guy tended his hand towards Uzumaki's face in a soft movement Sasuke was wiping the warm drops of tears that watered Naruto's pinky cheeks:

"Geez Naru-bae you don't have to cry for forgetting your surroundings, we used to be so close, and we have been together since we were kids" Sasuke said with a tender voice, then he added as he patted Naruto:

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and you are Naruto Uzumaki, you don't have to exhaust yourself on remembering your past, as time goes by, everything will get back to what it used to be all right?!"

Naruto jolted _-how does he know what I'm thinking? I want to be closer, closer…more than this-_ the blond felt like he was drawn to that person, and that his voice was piercing his ears with a smooth melody, which filled his body, a roaring thunder flashed the sky, Naruto jumped and closed his eyes, when he opened them at his surprise, he was in the embrace of Sasuke, it felt warm, then another thunder, the Small hands were clutched at Sasuke's front top, Naruto was trembling:

"I'm scared, please make it stop!" the blond haired said

Sasuke locked one arm on Naruto's tiny waist, what made them glued to each other, and the other hand he was rubbing the small figure back, the brunette lowered his head and put a mere kiss on Naruto's head:

"Baka, we can't change the weather, but I can make your fears go away" Sasuke said in a soft whisper

Naruto didn't know what to answer, but it was true he wasn't scared anymore he was feeling secure warm, and especially shy, he started to feel tired, and wanted to sleep in that embrace:

"Are you still scared Naru-kun?" Sasuke asked passionately

The blue eyes were clear now, no trace of tears, no fear in them, he shacked shyly his head, which was still stuck at the mid chest of Sasuke, which this one thought, it was that Naruto just got cuter than ever, so to not think in how many ways he want to ravish the innocent Uzumaki, he brushed his thought and said:

"Good, then I should put you back to bed, now" as he smiled gently

"No, you'll go, don't want you to go, please stay!" Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke violently to not let go of him

The dark eyes got bigger _– what are you doing Naruto? Holding on to me for dear life!-_ It brought memories back to Sasuke a shade of pain showed in his black eyes _– 4 years ago you did the same thing, and said the same thing to me, but this time I won't leave your side no matter what-_ Uchiha patted Naruto:

"Back then, in the past you weren't good at listening to people, didn't I say I'll stay tonight with you?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Sor….So…Sorry" Naruto said embarrassed

Uzumaki was backing off, then he felt again the same sharp pain that he felt in the morning, he put both of his hands on his head, his eyes were turning a big bloody red with a black background:

"hhhhurrts" Naruto tried to say

Sasuke heard about the YokaiGan from his elder brother, since Itachi's mission was about, the Rinnegan can control the YokaiGan, without extracting chakra from Naruto which hurt him so much, but he didn't know what to do else, he decided to use the Rinnegan so he can put Naruto asleep for some hours:

"Naruto look at me" Sasuke said as he activated the Dojutsu

Naruto made the eyes contact, then he was collapsing, Sasuke caught him before the falling body reaches the floor:

"D…don…don't….Lea" Naruto said with a weak voice as he was caught by Sasuke as his eyes were already closed

"I won't ever leave you again" Sasuke replied to the sleeping blond, he swept away the bangs that were covering Naruto's eyes, Uchiha titled a bit his head and kissed the pink babyish lips.

* * *

Paraiba = a blue gemstone Topaz, it's named after a state in Brazil.

Gloxinia = a flower name; the meaning of this flower is Love at first sight


	5. Chapter 5: being cute

**Tsu: Sorry guys for not updating faster**

 **Sasuke: cut it out, you left me hang without no actions**

 **Tsu: As I was saying, it was due to a break up and depression**

 **Sasuke: Keep glooming in your corner, don't bring your bad luck on us**

 **Tsu: SHUT UP Sasuke or you won't have any...**

 **Sasuke: Say it**

 **Tsu: ?**

 **Sasuke: say it or I'll chop your fingers**

 **Tsu: ''(O.O) I don't own Naruto**

 **Sasuke: good..**

ankwhat : thanks for your reviews this chapter for you hope you like it.

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

Sasuke carried the sleeping tiny body in bridal style, he made sure to move slowly, so he won't wake up Naruto who was sleeping soundly in his arms, he walked to the bed and put the blond and was about to reach the cover but he was blocked by something, the brunette found out that Naruto's hand was holding his sweater while he is still sleeping, Sasuke smiled a bit what was pretty rare from him.

"I won't leave you neverever, again" the Heir of Uchiha clan whispered then He slowly pressed the small warm hand against his lips, placed it on the pillow, and he swept away what was left from the tears _**"Naruto you are such a crybaby, but that make you so cute"**_ the tall guy said to himself, while covering the cute blond with the blanket, he grabbed a chair and put it close to Naruto's bed, Sasuke held the small hand and he kept caressing it at same time he was looking at the sleeping cutie's face, the storm calmed and all that can be heard was the rain pounding the window.

The birds were tweeting, and the sun was hung in the large blue sky, it was only 7:45 am when Naruto opened his baby blue eyes, Sasuke didn't close his eyelids and kept watching the cutie blond all night long.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked softly with a sweet tone that could melt ice

"Hnn" Naruto shortly answered.

"Good then, any sweet dreams?" Uchiha said Naruto startled to see suddenly someone with him in the room, Sasuke let go of the small boy's hand when he saw him frightened and holding his knees to his chest as close as possible.  
"Naruto, I'm not going to hurt or harm you calm-" Sasuke tried to sooth Naruto but this last one didn't let him the time to explain himself or anything.  
"Who are you? and how did you get it?" Naruto questioned without lowering his defense

"Yesterday, there was a storm and I.." while Sasuke was trying to explain the situation the sapphire eyes widened as he remembered what happened yesterday, Sasuke was cut again.  
"Ssss..so rr...y. sorry, whe-when I wa-wake up sometimes.." Naruto said as he blushed to his ears, the azure eyes boy adjusted his sitting position and lowered his guard, Sasuke smirked as he knew that the cutie blond is still feeling shy, to torture him a bit he put his hand over his head and caressed him softly with using his husky soft voice.  
"It's okay Na-ru-to"Naruto turned into a tomato all his face was bloody red, Sasuke enjoyed the view they were interrupted when the door opened, Kushina and Tsunade came into the room, Tsunade started:  
"Uchiha Sasuke, I expected that you would come, but not this early nor this fast"Tsunade Stated

"Good Morning Tsunade-sama, I stayed the night here" Naruto started to feel uncomfortable the black aura coming from the hazel eyed woman and Sasuke was discharging a negative energy, Kushina noticed that her son was worried and bothered by the atmosphere it was like someone put a cat among pigeons.  
She quickly changed the topic by speaking cheerfully:  
"Beat me, are you the little Sasuke-kun?" as she smiled and went towards the two teenagers

"Yes, Ma'am Namikaze" The young boy answered politly

"Just call me Kushina please, you grew into a fine young man" as she put her hands or her waist Sasuke blushed to the compliment then he said

"Thank you"

"You are welcome" as she started at Naruto"How are you my baby boy?" Naruto looked at her then stared at her "what should I call you?"

Kushina felt like the urge to smack his head "Nnnarutooo-kun I'm your mother" Sasuke wanted to laugh _**"he can't fix that honesty and his cute stupidness of his, my cute bunny"**_ he thought.  
"Yo' re so young, you can't be my mom plus I don't look like you at all" Naruto said frankly

"Narutoo" Kushina growled angrily The blond boy didn't stop here he kept going with his statements "your hair is pretty but red like a tomato while mine-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence till his mother smacked his head twice.  
"Even with your memory loss your behavior didn't change, you are still a brat" Tsunade said amused by the scene.

Sasuke instantly started patting naruto's head to sooth his pain.  
Naruto frowned "Are you insulting me Granny?"

"I'll close my eyes this once!" The hokage said then she added "Kushina, Sasuke-kun can you excuse us? I would like to check Naruto's health"

Kushina smiled to the brunette and said "Sasuke-kun would you like to stay with me while waiting?" Sasuke Nodded as a yes for the red headed lady before they go out from the room, Naruto looked like a lost puppy frightened from the figure that was facing him that he earlier called granny.

"Sa-Sasuke" Naruto said as he tightened his hands on his covers.  
"Yes, Naruto?" he answered while he turned to see the blond "Ar-are y-...yo-you goi-going to comeback?" as Naruto was blushing and squeezing now the covers he was holding, Sasuke said to himself _ **"damn, he is so cute I would like to press him against the bed, make love to him all day and night till he won't be able to walk nor talk from screaming and maoning the burning pleasure he'll feel"**_

"Of course, I ll be waiting outside"as he smiled

Tsunade commented "Don't count your chickens before the eggs have hatched"

Kushina replied before Sasuke was able to open his mouth "Tsunade-sama, Naruto seems enjoying being with his best friend, he's even in better mood, and I don't sense any strange chakra"

Tsunade has her reasons for disliking Sasuke, but couldn't...

TBC

 _ **Tsu**_ **: woow Tsunade is so hostile**

 **Sasuke: did you masturbate?**

 **Tsu: O/O**

 **Sasuke: over your stupidness...**

 **Tsu: T-T**

 **Sasuke: I want some action**

 **Tsu: there'll be plenty**

 **Sasuke: do you have any?**

 **Tsu: No..and I'm single stupid brat V V**

 **Sasuke: forever alone derp face haha**

 **Tsu: I'll have reviews I'm not alone bastard**


	6. Chapter 6 : Your son to me

**Sasuke: Say it**

 **Tsu: (?_?) ...**

 **Sasuke: you Freak Say it**

 **Tsu: Take it back (-_-)**

 **Sasuke: Freak loser and Loner Say it or I'll tell them about your dream..**

 **Tsu : fine fine fine I don't own Naruto or Sasuke**

 **Sasuke : Naruto's ass is mine**

* * *

Kushina bought some food in the cafeteria of the hospital, she walked towards Sasuke, and said:

"Let's find a bunch outside"

They walked together in the big hallway, it was like all the hospital white walls with big doors and windows, the smell was medicines smells, which can anyone get sick only from the smell, Sasuke pushed the big door that he held it for Kushina-sama to get out then he followed her; She walked to a bench on their left there was some light and white Camellia and blue blossom ceanothus around the seat, the flowering shrubs were fully open and have a light pleasant perfume, the long red hair woman inhaled and said:

"Woow what a wonderful flowers"as she throw herself on the seat

Sasuke hide his chuckle since Kushina-sama behavior is the same of his love life Naruto

"Don't you think Sasuke-kun?"questioning as she put her index under her lips

"They are beautiful Kushina-sama" as he joined her on the seat

"Sasuke-kun, Kushina-san is already enough" as she smiled to the boy, she opened the bag of her Mochi daifuku and passed one to Sasuke

"Sorry and thank you Kushina-san" as he accepted rice ball

"Sasuke-kun, you know that I want to talk to you?" Kushina took a serious tone as she took a sip from her jasmine tea

the onyx eyes grew stiff, the brunette knew what she's going to talk about"Yes, I figure it out"

"Yesterday, while I was in Naruto's apartment, I found pictures of you two, what was your relationship?"as she took another sip from her tea

"Me and Naruto at first we weren't so friendly but we had something in commun, it was and still is we hate to feel lonely, as we were kids we used to fight, but I never knew that he was hated and ended lonely, what me I was favorized and cursed in same time due to what happen to our clan, whenever I got back home it was empty and hallow, it was same thing for Naruto our homes were screaming loneliness, Naruto was strong but one day when he was 7 he got so much bruises and was crying in the playground, that day I wanted to protect Naruto because I was scared if he'll end being killed" Sasuke sighed

" and then" Kushina asked curiously as she started at her icecream Crepes

"Naruto for the first time, he sobbed in front of me, I took of from my pocket a tissue and dried his tears, Naruto smiled to me and he was happy, I've held his hand and took his to my home, I cleaned his injuries together and I told him that I'll always protect him" Sasuke wore a smile but his stare was sinking

"Sasuke-kun were you Naruto's lover?" she asked directly

the young Uchiha wasn't ready to speak about it, but he knew he can't run from what he has done!

"Sasuke-kun, don't get lost in your thought" Kushina said gently

"Yes, we started going out when I was 13 and Naruto 12 for one year and half, I didn't want to lose him, but I was blinded about gaining strength at first, I wanted revenge but being with Naruto I've changed then, I wanted to protect him and I wasn't strong enough, I lost it and ended into losing my sense, I've taken a path that harmed the most person I love" his elbows were resting on his knees, Sasuke placed his head between his hand

Kushina brushed Sasuke's head with a soft caress Knowing that the young heir Uchiha is lost in guilt, then she started at him

"I have a good reason to smash your head Sasuke-Kun, but everyone deserves a second chance"she said cheerfully then she added"I saw how you took care of Naruto, I mean on the pictures Naruto seemed very happy and had a beautiful large smile, then this morning, I confirmed it"

Sasuke rose his head to see a smile a similar one to Naruto, he rubbed his hair then he said with a serious tone:

"Thank you Kushina-san, I'll do my best"

the lady Namikaze chuckled then she brushed again the brunette teen hair again:

"My my my you don't have to take it to this level, I don't know how Minato will take it but if you hurt him again I'll chase after you, then haunt you for the rest of your life, you'd better not fail this time" Kushina said while wearing a demon smile.

Sasuke felt a cold sweat going down, his eyebrows were shaking up and down _ **"mothers are scary"**_ he thought with fear

"Now that we came to an agreement, have you done anything to Naruto, yesterday?"as she put her hand on his right shoulder

"No, No, no, nothing Kushina-san"He answered as he felt her grip crushing his shoulder

"are you sure?" as she tightened more her grip

"Kushina-san, you're turning my bones to dust argh!"Sasuke said pained

"Oh sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't notice"she said

"Kushina-san, Naruto is scared from heavy rain and thunders, that's why I stayed with him, he was so afraid from the storm that he kept crying"he almost had a nosebleed when he remembered the scene of Naruto being unaware innocently cute

"so so so...well I guess thank Sasuke-kun for caring about Naruto that much" as she smiled

"Kushina-san, but yesterday Na-" Sasuke didn't finish till he heard growling and a window breaks...

* * *

 **To be Continued ... the story in next chapters will raise to M**

 **Sasuke: Finally loser**

 **Tsu: (-_-#) I don't have time for you**

 **Sasuke: short imagination aren't you?**

 **Tsu:(-_-##) I'll write the best lemon**

 **Sasuke: I would like to see that Loseer *smirk* No review as Usual**

 **Tsu: ...(-_-###) your reviews are welcome**


	7. Chapter 7 : Forgiven

**Tsu: the story will take another direction**

 **Sasuke: say the disclaimer already!**

 **Tsu: No**

 **Sasuke: I won't menace you since you enjoy it Maso**

 **Tsu: shhhhhhh**

 **Sasuke: Say it then or i'll tell them about your ...**

 **Tsu: V.V I don't own Sasuke nor Naruto**

 **Sasuke: thank you bitch, Naruto's ass is mine**

* * *

Kushina-san looked at the source of the noise as the glass of the window fell, it was coming from Naruto's room

"NARUTOO" Kushina screamed when she stood up suddenly

Sasuke saw the devilic power mixed with Naruto's chakra

"Kuso" The brunette cursed, Lady Namikaze looked at him before she could speak, the teen said to her

"Kushina-san go look for my brother, I'll go up to Naruto"

"No, I'll go to his room and" She couldn't keep speaking, she was paralysed by the fear and couldn't move from where she was standing, the tall boy screamed at her

"Kushina-san GO NOW TO ITACHI AND BRING HIM"the red-haired startled at the sharp voice, she replied to him"But Naruto.."

the onyx eyes became a purple with six tomoe Kushina-san was astonished it was a Rinnegan at its full power "Sasuke.." Red-haired woman said

"Kushina-san I won't fail this time, I'll protect Naruto" hearing that sentence she did as she was told, she ran fast with only two high jumps she was out of the hospital.

Sasuke appeared in the room of Naruto, Tsunade was injured and was about to perform the jutsu, Naruto was growling with a demon voice, his tongue was so long and out of his mouth full of saliva his face has some writing with black Red Eyes his hands were full of blood, his hands had fins, Naruto's hair became all white, he was on a squatting position and and used his hand as support on the ceiling.

"Sasuke Get out" Tsunade screamed

"No, I'll stop Naruto"

"You are a fool, nothing going to stop him get out now!"Tsunade ordered

"Tsunade-sama the Yokaigan is concentrating in his chakra, I have to reach his head"

The Golden eyes looked at Sasuke, at her surprise she saw the rinnegan the legend of Uchiha clan

"what.."

before she could say finish her statement Sasuke reached the transformed body, he couldn't reach Naruto a barrier of unknown power blocked him but couldn't harm Sasuke, the now white haired guy growled

"Kill you, you die hahaha" the demon spoke

Sasuke knew it won't be easy and he needed to hurry and before Naruto will completely transform

Kushina just arrived at Uchiha compound, Mikoto saw her, it was written all over the face of red-haired lady that something bad is happening, the lady was out of breath

"Kushina is Naruto-kun okay?" she asked worried

"No he's not, is Itachi here?"Kushina said in one breath

a tall figure with onyx eyes and black hair neck length just appeared next to them

"the YokaiGan awakened.."Itachi stated

"Please Narut-"Kushina couldn't finish her sentence she burst into tears

"Kushina-san stay here"it was the last thing Itachi he said before he disappear into a smoke

the beautiful brunette who was her best friend, held her in her brace to calm her

"Don't worry Sasuke is with him, and Itachi is already on his way, keep it together Kushina" Mikoto tried to cheer her up and appease her

Meanwhile at hospital

all what Sasuke was able to do is to consume the demon's attack _**"three seals, three seals and Naruto will be healed"**_ the young heir Uchiha thought _ **"but I don't have the talisman for the last seal, Ni-san hurry up"**_ while he used kamui to absorb a fire attack and extract it somewhere in the lake of konoha, there was an opening he reached Naruto, he put his hand on his head _**"Ni-san please hurry up"**_

"Chakura Kuin Jutsu" first seal, now Naruto is lying on the floor, under him there was a seal formed he extracted the Yokaigan from Naruto"Fujutsu kyuin" that was the second Seal, now the demon's power was absorbed in Sasuke's body.

*poof* the eldest son of Mikoto and Fugaku appeared and put an opened roll next to his little brother.

The young Uchiha smirked at his brother, as he put his hand on the scroll"keiyaku fuin" the last seal was formed, the YokaiGan was back to where it belongs.

Itachi got the scroll and handed it to the hokage who was shocked Itachi said:

"Naruto is healed and this is my report Hokage-sama"

"You can dismiss" she said

Sasuke crushed next to Naruto, two bodies lying unconscious at same spot like old times

"I forgive you Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade said looking at the sleeping body

* * *

 **to be continued**

 **tsu: I started chapter 8 and 9 there'll be lemon on Chapter9**

 **Sasuke: finally Granny, I can't wait to molest and make him scream my name**

 **Naruto: Sasuke-kun**

 **Tsu: am I seeing flower? it's all fluffy**

 **Sasuke: one word and I'll finish you with a chidori**

 **Tsu: O.o" ... reviews are welcome, any suggestions are welcome, I can take the hate too :)**


	8. Chapter 8 : in my arms

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto neither Sasuke**

 **Sasuke: half job**

 **me:...**

 **Sasuke: No power left..**

 **Me: I'm preg don't mess with me**

 **Sasuke: good, I hope the baby won't look like you**

 **Me: funny..**

 _ **"word"**_ = thoughts-thinking

"word"= speaking-conversation

Chapter 8

* * *

3 weeks later after the incident at the hospital

Random girls were shrieking and squealing over Sasuke who was accompanying his mother for groceries **_"not again"_** sasuke thought annoyed by the view of the girls trying to get his attention ** _"I thought as I get older, it'll pass but it's getting worse"_**  
Mikoto was picking vegetables when, she turned around to put some tomatoes and onion on the basket that her younger son was holding for her, the mother saw her son was sinking again **"i thought that his mood would get better, if he got out of the house, but he's still as absent minded as he was, it's even worst".**  
"Sasuke-kun which vegetables do you want your Korokke?" Mikoto asked her son

"anything is fine Mother"the young heir Uchiha said ignoring the *kyaa* *uwaa* *fuwah* from the girls _ **"Didn't I long for a caring mother and a strict father? ..it's meaningless if Naruto isn't around"**_ Sasuke was sinking on vegetables, then he wore that expression on his face when the screams from background got louder, the brunette's lady eyes narrowed and with a menacing cold voice she said

"Don't you know your limits! or should I teach you what enough means? Tsh Girls of nowadays" Sasuke chuckled at the reaction of his mother, while they are walking between shelves to purchase some ingredients.

"Mom, I would like to eat Satsuma-age that has some seasoned vegetables in it" Sasuke said while he was looking at fishes with a lovely smile the mother answered her young son

"Yoshi Sasuke-kun"  
Sasuke Blushed a little bit to his mother voice, it was a soft voice full of love and fierce strength

* * *

meanwhile in at Naruto's family house

it wasn't a small house neither a big one, it had a guest room, Naruto's bedroom; and his parent's bedroom a living room that was spacious there was a separated a small wall.

"Naruto eat your vegetables then change your clothes already!" Kushina ordered the cute blondie.

"Noooooo, I hate it, it tastes like poison"he screamed while he pinched his nose while waving the smell away with his left hand.

"Naruto stop acting like a 3 years old, eat your breakfast already, and go change your clothes it's already past 10 am"The long haired lady said while she was packing some clothes.

"I'm not eating-" he was cut by a tall blond figure that got same Azure eyes.

"What's all this noise about, I couldn't even make a normal call with the Uchiha leader" Minato exasperated.

"He doesn't want to eat his breakfast, and we have a long way to go" kushina retorted as she was picking some kunais and shurikens.

Minato shook his head as sign of disappointment he went to the sitting little figure and kneeled gently while patting his head .

"Naruto how will you regain your memories if you don't eat healthy? don't you want to get into anbu and go on missions with your friends? Don't you want to hang out with Sasuke uchiha".  
the baby blue eyes widened and he said in a whisper while he looked down.

"I don't have friends, since I'm out of hospital, none came to see me even Uchiha-san, plus all of sudden that old witch is sending you away"  
Minato wanted to roll on the floor in laughers from what Naruto's childish response but he knew it'll be hard to deal with him if he did.

"Sasuke needs to sort out few things, and he was really exhausted and injured since the hospital incident, he needed a rest even so he asked about you"  
"so I'm a burden for him and doesn't want to be my friend" the blond haired teenager said with a saddened voice the father knew that the conversation is going to another direction and that won't help, he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said .

"If you eat your food, I'll tell you a good news" as these words were said Naruto face changed and started to eat while making a disgusted face about the food.

The husband went close to his wife and grabbed her into a tight hug, he burried his head in her neck .

"You smell like a Camelia"

the tall man said kushina blushed and said "thank you..." as she continued " how did you manage to make him eat?"  
Minato smiled while he was rubbing the back of his wife "you trained me so hard for so long" he said mocking.

"you meany" as she laughed Minato broke the hug when he heard Naruto's path coming closer to them

"Dad I finished all my food what is the news?"

* * *

-  
Back to the uchiha compound

Itachi hurried to get the plastic bags from his mother

"Tadaima" both The mother and the youngest Uchiha said.

"Hai Hai Okaeri" the eldest son replied with a smile they carried the bags to the kitchen and both boys were helping their mother to place the groceries on the fridge and the cupboards the kitchen was spacious the walls were white all the elements were dark brown which made it fancy and classy Fugaku came in.  
"Mikoto come with me, I would like to speak to you" as he looked at Sasuke the wife nodded her head smiled to both her sons"I'll be back" then she followed the brown haired man.

"what would it be Nii-san" Sasuke questioned.

"it must be about his mission"he said as he kept putting vegetables in the fridge.

"what?" Sasuke said with a shock.

"Yes, he said he has a mission for few weeks it might be over a month too"  
"what kind of mission? and with who?" Sasuke asked as he picked the sugar and flour to place it in the cupboard.

"father didn't say much, only he'll be going with Kushina-sama and Minato-sama"  
"Oh really? that's kind of weird, it must be a very important Mission with high risk"  
"Yes it must b-"they were both cut by the scream of their mother saying a loud "WHAT"  
the boys ran to the living room to see their mother was surprised and in a shock "Oto-sama is anything wrong?" the Eldest son said.

"Oka-sama?!" Sasuke went near to his mother and kneeled he tend his hand on her shoulder to check on her

"Um Euh Uh nothing I w...was Worried to..know that your father is go...going on a mission"as she tried to reassure her sons then she added "Please I still need to speak to your father, would you please and go help on the kitchen while I'll arrive?" as she faked a smile the boys were known to be obedient and well educated, never refuse anything to their loving mother even if they weren't convinced by her smile neither her words then they walked through' the hallway that leads to the kitchen.  
"Nii-san what do you think they are talking about?"the youngest brother asked

"Mom is surprised in a good way and worried, so it shouldn't be something that bad"

"I hope so" he picked out the round rice "We should start make lunch"last words were said by Itachi one hour later Mikoto appeared in the kitchen with a happy aura

"I smell delicious food"  
the boys were changing stares, they couldn't believe but their mother sounded into a bliss "Oka-sama are you okay? anything good happened?" the long haired old boy asked.

"Yes"She replied with a tone filled of happiness.

"Oka-sama, earlier you sounded a bit weird?"the youngest son said.

"No it's nothing, so what do we have here?"  
"Miso-soup, Rice with Natto, Chicken, tsukimono, shoyu, takuan and fukujinzuke, Hoji-cha" both boys answered.

"you are doing good without me in the kitchen then I'll prepare the table-" the ringbell ***Ding dong*** someone was at the door

"change of plans, I'll see who's at the door" Sasuke sensed the chakra " _ **it can't be !"**_ he ran to the door and he saw the Namikaze family at the door, Naruto was hiding behind his father

"please come in" the uchiha's wife said.

"Sorry for the intrusion" the long haired woman said friendly.

Then she looked at Sasuke"Sasuke-kun" as she hugged him.

"Where's Naruto?" Mikoto wondered.

"he's here behind me, he's a bit shy so please don't mind him"Minato answered as he tried to pull away Naruto from behind, Sasuke felt his heart skipped a beat he was free from the embrace of long haired woman, he looked to see a blushing blond tomato.

"Naruto where are your manners?" Kushina said more likely warning him than asking him, Naruto simply bowed to Mikoto, they followed her to the living room.

"Your lover is getting cuter" Itachi teased Sasuke then he added"we should prepare the table"  
they brought out a beautiful white set of flat dishes and bowls that had a golden pattern on the wooden table, it was like a royal table Fugaku joined them as their chatter and laughter were heard, they were interrupted by the boys.

"Sorry for interrupting, Oto-sama the Lunch is on table, Kushina-sama Minato-sama we would like you to join us too" Sasuke said formally and politely.

"Woow, Naruto while you are staying here you should learn behaving from Sasuke-kun"Kushina said amused Naruto felt it was stabbing from everywhere.

"you don't have to be that mean"Naruto replied angrily "Truth has to be said Naruto" Minato added as he chuckled -

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears _ **"What Naruto is staying here!**_ " he got a large smile only his big brother could understand

* * *

Kushina hugged her son a last time and kissed his forhead.

"be a good boy okay, listen to what Mikoto-san, Itachi-kun, and Sasuke-kun say"  
Naruto held her tighter and refused to let her go, while crying tears that pierced Kushina's and Minato's heart, Itachi pushed indirectly Sasuke to go and get Naruto "pl..Plea..pleaje do..don..don't go" Naruto cried even harder Kushina couldn't take it anymore and pushed her son to Sasuke and she bowed.

"Please take good care of my son" she said with a fragile voice, and she left with the two other men.

Naruto clutched at Sasuke's clothes and cried, the brunette caressed the golden hair to calm him down as he felt his top was getting wet from Naruto's tears Itachi put his arm around his mother shoulder and said .

"we should get in, Sasuke knows what to do" as he cheered his mother who seemed a bit down too.

"Shuush, Naruto I'm here okay"Sasuke said with a loving voice

* * *

 **Next it'll contain lemon feel free to suggest anything**


End file.
